


Miazmat

by Satanachia



Series: Deadline [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bingo 2014, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Słowa “miazmat” nie użyłam tutaj w jego dosłownym znaczeniu. Grając w Skyrim miałam misję u daedrycznego Księcia Vaerminy, której kapłani ratowali się podczas ataku orków rozpraszając Miazmat, czyli środek pozwalający zapaść w sen. Problem w tym, że to nie są dobre sny (Vaermine najłatwiej określić jako Panią Koszmarów), a odtwarzanie non stop momentu ataku. I tak raz za razem, raz za razem, beż końca, bez wytchnienia, bez tego “światełka w tunelu”, bez możliwości wybudzenia. Ochronili Kaplicę, ale na siebie samych i najeźdźców sprowadzili zgubę i wieczne trwanie w stworzonym przez siebie, wspólnym koszmarze. </p>
<p>'aszam, 'aszam, bardzo 'aszam?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miazmat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Słowa “miazmat” nie użyłam tutaj w jego dosłownym znaczeniu. Grając w Skyrim miałam misję u daedrycznego Księcia Vaerminy, której kapłani ratowali się podczas ataku orków rozpraszając Miazmat, czyli środek pozwalający zapaść w sen. Problem w tym, że to nie są dobre sny (Vaermine najłatwiej określić jako Panią Koszmarów), a odtwarzanie non stop momentu ataku. I tak raz za razem, raz za razem, beż końca, bez wytchnienia, bez tego “światełka w tunelu”, bez możliwości wybudzenia. Ochronili Kaplicę, ale na siebie samych i najeźdźców sprowadzili zgubę i wieczne trwanie w stworzonym przez siebie, wspólnym koszmarze. 
> 
> 'aszam, 'aszam, bardzo 'aszam?

Przebudzenie się jest łatwe, niemal przyjemne. Przypomina pobudkę z długiego, relaksującego snu, przez co czająca się na dnie jego umysłu panika wydaje się Steve’owi nienaturalna i nie na miejscu.

Z lekko trzeszczącego radia wydobywa się głos komentatora, który świętuje właśnie zdobytego przez Dodgersów punktu jakimś dziwacznym fanowskim wierszykiem, jak na dobrego komentatora radiowego przystało, a coś w umyśle Rogersa przeskakuje, zmuszając go do podniesienia się do siadu.

Kojarzy te słowa. Kojarzy ten mecz. _Był na nim_. O mało nie złamał sobie nogi przez uszkodzone schody, gdy wychodził ze swojego sektora.

Przez chwilę mruga gwałtownie, by przystosować oczy do jaskrawego światła, po czym rozgląda się uważnie dookoła; zaciska palce na cienkiej, niemal szpitalnej kołdrze i mimowolnie rejestruje słabą, ulotną woń kleju do drewna. Otaczające go ściany przypominają z wyglądu grube, ceglane ściany brooklyńskiego budynku, jednak zapach kleju, cichy szmer rozmów zza nich, których nawet przy swoim wzmocnionym słuchu nie powinien słyszeć i nagranie meczu ujawniają całą mistyfikację.

— Kapitanie — odzywa się łagodnie kobieta, która weszła właśnie do pokoju. Steve odruchowo omiata ją spojrzeniem, rejestrując charakterystyczny dla kobiecych oficerów ubiór, jednak coś w jej postawie, całej mowie ciała, zdaje się przeczyć wojskowemu przeszkoleniu. — Obudziłeś się — stwierdza oczywistość i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Steve bezbłędnie słyszy szczęk opadających zapadek.  
Zamknęli ich. Skurwysyny.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — pyta Steve i wstaje z łóżka, woląc by zbliżająca się kobieta nie górowała nad nim.

— W pobliżu garnizonu. Proszę, żebyś… — zaczyna, ale Rogers przerywa jej gwałtownie:

— Kłamiesz.

Kobieta zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę w jawnej dezaprobacie jego zachowania.

— Kapitanie, proszę… — ponawia, ale Steve już jej nie słucha. Wykorzystuje chwilę jej nieuwagi i w rozbiegu przebija się przez cienką, drewnianą ściankę sztucznego pokoju.  
Nie ma czasu, by cieszyć się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa (o tym, że ściana mogła się jednak okazać ceglana, ale zwyczajnie [i]cienka[/i] woli nawet nie myśleć), bo w jego stronę biegną już uzbrojeni ludzie i chociaż Steve nie poznaje trzymanej przez nich broni sam jej rozmiar i kształt sugerują, że dziurek po niej tak łatwo nie wyleczy.

Pozbawiony tarczy woli nie ryzykować bezpośredniego starcia i nie czekając, aż tamci zbliżą się wystarczająco, by zająć pewniejsze pozycje rzuca się w kierunku drzwi, za którymi powinny znajdować się schody. Nie jest pewien, ale albo jego intuicja jest na tyle rozwinięta, albo ma po prostu pieprzone szczęście głupiego (gdyby miał wybierać obstawiałby to drugie), ale nie dość, że ciężkie drzwi nie są w żadnym stopniu zabezpieczone, to jeszcze faktycznie znajduje za nimi wewnętrzne schody, którymi Steve rzuca się w dół, ignorując podążające za nim krzyki i tupot ciężkich, wojskowych buciorów.

Mogą go gonić ale gonił się po tunelach z pieprzonymi nazistami i zawsze im uciekał, nie raz nawet bez tarczy.

Mogą _spróbować_  go złapać, ale Steve za bardzo lubi bycie żywym, by im na to pozwolić.

Ignorując ból gołych stóp przeskakuje z piętra na piętro niczym małpa, co zawsze niezmiernie bawiło Bucky’ego.

_Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, nie teraz, będziesz myślał później!_ , gani się w myślach i mija dosłownie w locie jakąś zszokowaną sekretarkę. Kobieta wrzeszczy przeraźliwie i rozrzuca po schodach trzymane w dłoniach papiery, ale Steve nie potrafi się przejąć przerażoną jego skokami kobietą, gdy tupot z góry jest coraz głośniejszy. Albo doszło ich więcej, albo są coraz bliżej - i jedna, i druga opcja nie wydaje się zachęcająca.

Gdy w końcu wydostaje się z budynku wszystkie jego plany dotyczące dalszej ucieczki rozmywają się pośród feerii barw i dźwięków; tylko dzięki nadzwyczajnemu refleksowi udaje mu się uskoczyć przed pędzącym wprost na niego żółtym samochodem, ale nawet pomimo realnego zagrożenia ze strony wojska (bo jest pewny, że to pieprzone wojsko, nikt inny nie mógłby zapewnić sobie jawnej bazy w centrum miasta) i tego, że stoi na środku pieprzonej ulicy Steve nie potrafi przestać [i]gapić się[/i] w niedowierzaniu na otaczający go świat, który tylko w małym stopniu przypomina ten, który znał.

— Kapitanie — słyszy i odwraca się w w stronę właściciela głosu, czując jak jego mięśnie odruchowo napinają się w przygotowaniu do obron, lub ucieczki.

Zbliżający się do niego czarny mężczyzna jest odziany w czarny, powłóczysty płaszcz, a jego lewe oko przykrywa opaska w tym samym kolorze i jeszcze chwilę temu Steve skomentowałby cały ten natłok czerni jakimś beznadziejnym tekstem, byleby tylko odwrócić jego uwagę od swojej osoby, bo drugie oko nie spogląda, ale [i]wwierca[/i] się w niego, dosłownie go skanuje co sprawia, że żołądek Steve’a zaciska się nieprzyjemnie.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest bardziej niebezpieczny, niż otaczający ich obu, i celujący w Steve’a ludzie.

_Dowództwo_ , przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy mężczyzna unosi jedną dłoń, a żołnierze opuszczają broń, jednak zacieśniają swoje szeregi, zamykając Steve’owi drogi ucieczki, chociaż ten nie wątpi, że gdyby naprawdę musiał przedarłby się przez nich.

_Ale co dalej?_

— Kapitanie — mówi ponownie mężczyzna i zbliża się do niego spokojnym krokiem. — Nazywam się Nick Fury i musimy porozmawiać.

Steve nieuważnie kiwa głową, wpatrzony w wiszącą na niedalekim wieżowcu, dziwaczną, mieniącą się kolorami reklamę jakiegoś samochodu. Boże, co to jest?

— Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku? — dopytuje się Fury, przez co Steve wraca swoim spojrzeniem do niego.

— Tak, tak, w jak najlepszym porządku, po prostu… — rozgląda się dookoła, chłonąc otaczający go rwetes. — Po prostu byłem umówiony na randkę.

*

W drodze na Helicarriera, mobilną siedzibę SHIELDu, Fury informuje go o tym, że mają 2012 rok, i że przeleżał w lodzie ponad siedemdziesiąt lat.

Patrzy wtedy na niego uważnie, z dłonią położoną na przycisku kontrolującym szyby, jakby tylko czekał, aż Steve zwymiotuje. I zapewne tak by się stało, gdyby nie superserum, które mimochodem ofiarowało mu również niewymiotujący superżołądek.  
Spał siedzemdziesiąt lat. _Siedemdziesiąt pieprzonych lat_.

Bucky, Peggy, Howard, oddział… wszyscy, wszyscy, których znał, wszyscy, których kochał zapewne już nie żyją.

Steve wolałby zwymiotować, bo na swój sposób, to mogłoby pomóc.

*

W bazie, zaraz po szybkim prysznicu, pobierają mu krew, dźgają jakimiś ostrymi narzędziami i wtykają przeklęte, oświetlone wzierniki w każdy otwór ciała, ale Steve nie narzeka - podczas standardowych badań przed przyjęciem do wojska przechodził to samo, więc jest zaznajomiony z procedurą i w miarę swoich skromnych możliwości stara się współpracować. I nie obrócić się, by zmiażdżyć czaszkę lekarzowi, który wcisnął mu palce nawet tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi.

Nigdy nie lubił tego momentu.

— Jest pan zdrów jak koń, kapitanie — mówi lekarz prowadzący, doktor Dannes, gdy tylko Steve usiadł na podsuniętym mu krześle, i klepie go uspokajająco po ramieniu. — Jednak wolałbym przełożyć testy sprawnościowe na jutro, jeśli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko — dodaje po chwili i zerka wymownie na owinięte elastycznym bandażem stopy Steve’a, z których niedawno wyciągali odłamki szkła i żwiru. Musiał wbiec na coś na chodniku.

— Gdy wszystko się pogoi, a przy pana metabolizmie nie powinno to trwać dłużej, niż cztery do pięciu godzin, sprawdzimy jak bardzo pogorszył się pana stan fizyczny i dopiero wtedy będę mógł z czystym sumieniem posłać pana na pożarcie Dyrektorowi.

— Cztery do pięciu godzin? — powtarza po nim Steve, wpatrzony w bandaże. Jeszcze niedawno, do wyleczenia takich zadrapań potrzebowałby kilkunastu minut.

— Musi pan zrozumieć, że pana organizm przeszedł spory wstrząs tuż po wyjęciu z lodu — tłumaczy cierpliwie lekarz i poprawiaja zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. — Nie wszystko działa poprawnie, niektóre procesy spowolniły się na tyle, że nie jesteśmy pewni, czy uda się je przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Badaliśmy to, ale…

— Badaliście to? — przerywa mu gwałtownie Rogers. Badali to, kiedy spał? Był królikiem doświadczalnym?!

— Oczywiście, że tak! — obrusza się Dannes — Taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie powtórzyć! Pana ciało to doskonały obiekt badawczy, działa niczym mała elektrownia atomowa, co jest naprawdę _fascynujące_ , pan jest prawdziwym _cudem_!

Steve czuje jak cała jego dotychczasowa sympatia do tego człowieka ucieka bezpowrotnie, jednak uśmiecha się tylko sztucznie i potwierdza:

— Tak, fascynujące.

*

Zadrapania goją się po zaledwie dwóch godzinach, gdy rozwiązuje jakieś bzdurne testy pełne dziwacznych plam a siedząca po drugiej stronie młodziutka psychiatra uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i zadaje pytania pokroju “czy widzisz tutaj motyla”, “czy to ci nie przypomina żołędzia” i zanadto się spoufala.

Steve ma ochotę krzyczeć i z prawdziwą ulgą przyjmuje wizytę bezpłciowego agenta, który przerywa “badanie” i prosi go o pójście z nim, co skwapliwie robi, ignorując zawiedzioną minę psychiatry. Jakby widziała coś ciekawego w zmuszaniu go do nazywania poszczególnych plam.

— Doktor Dannes kazał przyprowadzić pana na dalsze badania fizyczne, kapitanie — mówi w ramach wyjaśnienia agent i prowadzi go przez labirynt korytarzy, opowiadając o poszczególnych pomieszczeniach, co Steve stara się zapamiętać.

Budowa Helicarriera przypomina mu budowę lotniskowca, na którym kiedyś był, jednak baza SHIELDu jest zdecydowanie większa i przestronniejsza.

— Ale identycznie poplątana — komentuje Agent, na co czubki uszu Steve’a różowieją. Musiał to powiedzieć na głos.

— Niech pan nie traktuje jako obrazy takiego prowadzenia po bazie — mówi Agent, gdy przystają przed drzwiami oznaczonymi MED-I-32. — Porównanie do lotniskowca było trafne i z początku wszyscy się w niej gubią nawet z mapą.

— Poza dyrektorem — dodaje pod wpływem impulsu Steve, tuż przed przejściem za drzwi.

— Oczywiście poza dyrektorem — potwierdza ze śmiertelną powagą Agent. — On się zwyczajnie teleportuje w miejsce docelowe.

Gdy agent odchodzi, a drzwi zamykają się gładko za plecami Steve’a ten przystaje na chwilę, próbując dociec, czy mężczyzna po prostu żartował.

Przecież… musiał żartować. Nie da się teleportować, to niemożliwe, chociaż Howard upierał się, że jednak możliwe i za każdym razem gdy w rozmowie wypływała hipotetyczna możliwość przeniesienia _żywego człowieka_  w jakieś odległe miejsce bez używania konwencjonalnych środków transportu, Stark upierał się, że kiedyś to zrobi i wszyscy odszczekają swoje słowa.

Ale to nie mogło stać się tak wcześnie, nie po siedemdziesięciu latach, nawet nie po stu.

Po prostu nie mogło.

*

Badania wydolnościowe wychodzą dobrze, wręcz cudownie, a doktor Dannes skacze dookoła niego niczym pasikonik na swych krótkich nóżkach, powtarzając co chwila “wspaniale” i “to fascynujące”, od czego Steve’owi cierpnie skóra. Woli nawet nie myśleć z jakimi danymi Dannes może porównać dzisiejsze. Niewiedza jest czasem błogosławieństwem.

— Czy to wszystko? — pyta w końcu Steve, spoglądając z powątpiewaniem na zbliżającą się w ich stronę pielęgniarkę, która niesie na tacy strzykawkę na tyle dużą, by mógł ją dostrzec z dzielących ich kilku metrów. — Chciałbym odpocząć.

— Już, już, jeszcze tylko kontrast na noc i będzie pan wolny — mówi z roztargnieniem lekarz i odbiera z dłoni pielęgniarki strzykawkę.

Tę strzykawkę.

Steve przełyka ślinę.

To nie tak, że bał się zastrzyków. To było dla niego zwykłe ukłucie, nie bardziej bolesne, niż ukłucie komara, jednak raz, gdy miał wybitnego pecha, gruba igła złamała się podczas pobierania krwi i pomimo tego, że to nie mogło go zabić, i tego, że ręka leczyła się po tym zaledwie godzinę igła w żyle bolała jak cholera i Steve miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej tego nie poczuć.

W każdym wypadku, nie z tak ogromną igłą.

Niechętnie oferuje swoje ramie, jednak Danners kręci głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— To, kapitanie, nie trafi do krwiobiegu.

Miał nadzieję już nigdy nie czuć bólu igły wędrującej po jego żyle, ale to, co dostał teraz było po tysiackroć gorsze.

Żeby dostać się do kości, igła musiała być naprawdę długa i gruba.

I zadać naprawdę dużo bólu.

*

Gdy po niemal dziesięciu godzinach katorgi, kolejny bezosobowy agent pokazuje mu jego kwaterę, Steve dziękuje mu tylko skinięciem głowy. Mogliby kazać mu spać choćby i na korytarzu a on zgodziłby się bez słowa, byleby tylko móc zasnąć i po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, bo teraz, gdy opadła adrenalina po ucieczce, gdy nie było już żadnych lekarzy, psychiatrów i pielegniarek żądających jego uwagi czuł wyłącznie zasysającą go pustkę.

_Bucky, Peggy, i cały oddział._

Steve siada ciężko na rogu łóżka i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, czując zbliżającą się panikę.

_Bucky, Peggy, i cały oddział._

Bucky już nigdy nie rzuci w niego kamieniem, każąc mu przestać kozaczyć, Peggy już nigdy się do niego nie uśmiechnie. Już nigdy nie strzeli do niego ze swojej małej, poręcznej Beretty, mieszcząc w tym całą swoją dezaprobatę. Chłopaki z oddziału już nigdy nie zaśpiewają żadnej sprośnej piosenki, już nigdy nie będą mu kryli pleców, już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy…  
 _Oni wszyscy nie żyją._

Wstaje i na drżących nogach wchodzi do maleńkiej, dołączonej do pokoju łazienki.  
Opiera dłonie o umywalkę i spogląda w lustro, próbując zauważ jakiekolwiek zmiany.

Ten sam nos, te same usta, te same blizny na czole, tuż pod linią włosów. Tylko jego oczy są jakby starsze i nagle na Steve’a zrzuca się cały ciężar tych siedemdziesięciu lat.

Rzuca się w róg łazienki, tuż obok sedesu i kuli tam, próbując złapać oddech i powstrzymać atak paniki, ale to nie pomaga.

Był sam, sam, sam, Jezu Chryste, oni wszyscy nie żyją.

Ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, ma _dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat_.

Zaciska palce na ramionach w namiastce uścisku i przypadkowo drapie licznik i zerka na niego przez łzy, chociaż dobrze wie co tam znajdzie.

Tym razem jest jednak inaczej. Na szarej płytce wyświetlają się ciemnozielone liczby.

Dwie szóstki na początku i piątka. Sześćset sześćdziesiąt pięć. Ponad dwa lata. Tylko ponad dwa lata.

Zanosi się gorzkim śmiechem.

Stracił dwa lata z Peggy dla dwóch lat oczekiwania na nieznajomego.

_Życie jest suką._


End file.
